It's Not Real
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: Brittany and Santana have a movie night after a talk with Santana's more distant family. But, when woken in the middle of the night and finding herself alone, Santana is forced to think of the issues dating Brittany brings. Triggers: Slightly mental health issues. Tell me if I should up the rating, I'm not sure.


**A/N just a quick one shot for you, enjoy and review. Triggers: Mental health issues. **

**Disclaimer: Happy to not own glee…. **

I cringed when I heard her scream for the fifth time that night. Her shrill cry had me reaching for the remote control like lightning, quickly switching the movie off and halting the gruesome images on screen from my girlfriend's wide eyes.

I grabbed her hands and pulled them down form her face, where she had them held with all her strength, which wasn't much thanks to her shaking form.

"Brittany! Britt, calm down, it's not real." I made her look into my eyes, startled by the tears that they held. "It's not real."

Brittany was squirming beside me, the adrenaline that came with a movie such as this driving her to the point of flight. I tightened my grip on the blonde and kept eye contact, desperate to calm her.

"Brittany, it's okay…" I whispered, slowly stroking her soft, tanning skin.

We had travelled to Porto Rico three nights before, in an attempt to curb the remainder of my family's hatred towards the gay community, and had taken the night off to relax after meeting the collected group for the first time.

Facing them all, in a group like that, had been hard, but having Britt there had helped, even if she could only offer her presence, scared silent by my uncle's cruel words towards us both. But she had held my hand tightly in her own, standing tall against the people who looked down on her, and I was proud to have her as my girlfriend.

But there we were, cuddled up on the motel couch, watching that shitty little TV, the small range of channels leading us to attempt to watch a horror movie.

Honestly, I hate these movies. I get scared so fucking easily, so I need Britt there to hide my face in her hair. It's usually her to brave the monsters and murders, a playful, if not slightly worrying, smile on her face as she enjoys the gruesome scene. I will never fully understand this girl.

Smiling weakly, I jolted myself back into the moment; Brittany's shaking form enough to call me mind to her.

"Baby, it's okay, what's wrong?" I asked. I knew very well that she wasn't really as scared as she let on, those sparkling tears were not caused by terror, and something was bothering her.

Brittany shifted in my arms, moving to face me, her bottom lip quivering, her newly reacquired bangs falling into her eyes, partially hiding them from my view.

Her thin lips curved up slightly, but I wasn't sure of her complete mood, as I couldn't see her eyes, which always gave her away, every single time. "Sorry San, just got a fright," She said, her tongue creeping out to moisten her lips, her teeth on show for a split second.

I watched her carefully, trying to judge her ever changing moods, but with a bright grin, and a flick of her bangs, Brittany was back, her bubbly personality taking over once again. Quickly springing to her feet, she made her way to the kitchen to make popcorn, smiling back at me over her shoulder.

I smiled. I had gotten used to Brittany's ways years ago. I had always assumed she was a little strange, but it wasn't something that fazed me. She was my best friend, the one person I could trust with my everything, and I didn't care if she wasn't what everyone else deemed as 'normal'.

With Brittany's return, she slumped down into my lap, leaned back to kiss me softly on the lips, smirked when I smiled back, and lifted the remote back to the television, playing the horrific film once again.

When I woke from my sleep, I was alone.

Starting into a sitting position, my eyes widened as they strained to see in the pitch dark room. Missing the familiar warmth of my girlfriend, my legs automatically pulled me up and went in search for the light.

Stumbling and falling, I tied to make my way closer to where I remembered the switch to be. My hands blindly felt the wall for the source of light, a strange feeling growing in my stomach.

"Brittany?" I called out, in need of the girl's comforting touch. "B, where are you?"

I couldn't see, and my nerves were shot. I felt my dry throat close up when I failed to find the lights. "Britt! Come on this isn't funny!"

Nothing answered my call. I bit my pouty bottom lip with worry. I couldn't fathom what could have happened as I slept. Brittany was never one to wander off without telling me first, she knew I was a nervous person.

I rubbed my bare arms as a chill overcame me, the cold air coming in through an open window. My eyes had begun to adjust to the lighting of the room, and I blinked rapidly to help it along. A huge shiver passed through my backbone, and I hurried to the window to close it.

As I reached my hand out into the dark night, I felt a presence behind me. Fear travelled from my mind to the rest of my body, filling me with adrenaline and panic. Warmth pressed against my back, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Brittany…" I whispered out, trying to turn my head and see the girl that had scared me so much. But I was stopped as the blonde's lips attacked my neck, nipping and sucking, leaving her mark on my skin.

I leaned my head to the side of give her more room to explore, a groan escaping from my throat. "B?" I muttered, trying to catch the girl's attention.

As soon as her nickname escaped my lips, she was gone. Her warmth was ripped from my back, replacing the former cold.

I spun around, startled by Britt's quickly disappearance. But she was nowhere to be found. I was alone in the room, and I was confused. How she could have done that magic trick escape, I couldn't understand.

I sighed as loud as I could, hoping to get my girlfriend's attention. I wandered around, my fear only a lingering speak at the time. It was just Britt playing with me again, and I loved to play along.

With a small smile, I went searching for the blonde, my curiosity growing as I looked around the room, but I failed to spot the hidden girl.

My eyebrows knotted together and I pursed my lips. "The fuck…?" I whispered to myself, looking around one last time, my body twisting.

As soon as the words left my mouth, something collided with my body, pushing me back against the kitchen counter. My back hit the counter hard, knocking my stomach forward. My head thankfully did not hit the overhead cabinet, instead landing just in front of it.

Brittany stood against my front, pressing me up to the appliances and keeping me from escape. Her eyes were dark, burning with blue fire, and her long fingers were wrapped around my wrists, holding me in place.

"Brittany?" I gasped out, my fear growing once again. I knew this girl, and this wasn't Brittz. This was her opposite entirely.

Brittany was having one of her nights. I knew it, the look in her eyes and the firmness of her grip was not loving, or even kind. I felt my heart rate accelerate and panic set in.

"Brittany? Baby, come, let me go." I begged the tall blonde. Brittany, she never could control her mood swings, but usually I could over power her in her strange sadness or anger. Not tonight.

I met her eyes, almost white in the moon's glow, and silently begged her to stop, to forgive me whatever she believed to be true. I kept her gaze, her eyes staring deep into mine with a strange kind of hate that I couldn't quite place.

It wasn't hate, but… confusion in a way. I knew this wasn't my Britt. I just needed to make her see that.

I watched her move, stiff against me, but careful not to hurt me too badly and I knew she wasn't too far gone. I smiled at the girl, weakly as not to anger her further.

"Hey Britt," I said softly, catching her attention, her eyes darting to my own once again. "I love you Britt."

Brittany seemed to slacken slightly; her shoulders slumped and tired all of a sudden, as if I had dealt her a physical blow. Her hands lessened their hold, but did not drop.

I licked my lips and pulled my hands from her grasp, sliding away from her. Brittany kept her stance, suddenly confused as to why out positions held this way, her eyes glazed over and tired. I leaned towards her, my hands ready and outstretched to mind her in case she panicked.

But she did not. Brittany blinked twice, turned her head to face me, her lips curving up for a fraction of a second before being pulled down again, and then sighed. Her face looked downcast and stressed, something I rarely saw on the girl, and even then did not enjoy the sight of.

She met my eyes and I was stricken by her unhappiness.

"San," she murmured, making me strain my ear to listen, "I'm so confused."

Brittany's face fell into a pout, her eyes suddenly filling up with tears. I sprang into action, wrapping her up in my arms, holding her tightly, trying to dispel her sadness.

It had become routine for us now, this constant confusion, this unknown territory, this occasional fear. But I wouldn't leave her. She was my best friend. It wasn't real, just like the movie monsters we watch destroy, what Brittany felt was not real. I would help her get her life back. No matter what.

**A/N Hey, drop a review please, buttons just down there, it shouldn't bite. Wrote this late at night when I couldn't sleep, so you can blame any errors on me. Review!**

**-S**


End file.
